SWEET MOMENTS SPENT BY ABHIRKA
by Princess Angelina-SRIJA
Summary: Hey guys,its a OS on Abhijeet & Tarika...kuch aise pal..jo swapno jaisi khoobsurat..kuch aise lamhe jo zindegi bhar yaad rahe...please read & must review after reading...thank you.


**A/N:WAIT WAIT WAIT!PLEASE DON'T GET HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK…I KNOW YOU R THINKIG THT YE LARKI KAL BOLI KI STUDY PRESSURE HAI AUR AAJ NAYA STORY?BUT ACTUALLY I AM REALLY BUSY IN STUDIES….THORI SI FURSAT MILI TO SOCHA KYU NA AP SAB KO TANG KIYA JAYE!SO I AM PRESENT HERE!**

**WELL,IT'S A ONE SHOT ON ABHIRIKA…USUALLY I DISLIKE COUPLE STORIES BUT I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING HAPPY….SO I DECIDED TO WRITE IT…AKHIR READERS LIKE ABHIRIKA & ITS MY DUTY TO ENTERTAIN YOU ALL & TO SOOTH MYSELF…**

**ENOUGH OF MY LECTURE….**

**HERE WE GO….PLSS ENJOY….**

As usual the day was a hectic one for him…..continuous work pressure was making him more & more tired than before…..as his senior ACP sir is not here the whole workload was on his head…Daya is in a mission…..so stress and pressure were too much….

It was 7 p.m of evening….

Everyone was busy in their own work…..Sachin was looking at him…he was sitting sadly eyeing on the computer screen….but stress was clearly seen…..at the same time Freddy came to Sachin…

Freddy(low tone):sir ye Abhijeet sir boht tired lag rahe h!

Sachin(low):hmm…inke upar pressure itna zyada h ki…..aur sir to hume bhi help karne nehi dete…..sachme inhe rest ki zarurat h…he really needs a break..

Freddy:sir kya hum unke liye kuch nehi kar sakte?

Sachin:hmmm….kya kare?thora sochne do…

Abhi:are kya hua tum donoko?kam nehi karna kya?

Sachin:are haan sir….kaam ka hi baat kar rahe h…bht zaruri bat h…

Abhi:acha?

Freddy:jee sir!

Abhi:kk…baat khatam ho jaye to kaam bhi kar lena….

He again involved in the computer screen….

Sachin(suddenly shout):IDEA!

All were shocked….

Abhi:kya?kaunsa idea?

Sachin:ne..ne…nehi sir!kuch nehi…..wo sir Freddy ka bhabi ji ke sath jhagra hua to bas soch raha tha ki kya karu?i mean inke patch up ke liye…

Freddy(shock):kya ?humare bich…

Sachin(cut him):bht bada jhagra hua!tum bilkul chinta mat karo Freddy..hum sab h na…..everything will be fine soon….

With this he signalled Freddy & Freddy too…they came to corridor…Abhi was quite confused but he knew very well tht Freddy's jhagra with bhabi happens regularly….so he again started his work….

After planning something they came back & sat on desk…but they were not concentrating on their work…they were waiting eagerly for someone…..

At last the wait ends & the beautiful curly haired girl who was looking gorgeous….Sachin & Freddy were really happy….Abhi looked at her & she smiled cutely…Abhi too…..

Abhi:Tarika tum iss waqt yaha par?

Tarika:haan kyu?nehi aasakta?

Abhi:bilkul aasakte ho par yun tayar hokar!

Tarika:tumhe kidnap karne ayi hu!Abhi hum kitne dino se bahar nehi gaye…..aaj mausam kitna acha h….chalo na….pls..

Abhi:I know Tarika but I am very sorry…yaha par itna kaam h aur Daya,ACP sir koi bhi nehi h….main kaam chodke kaise ja sakta hu!

Sachin:are sir..ap bilkul chinta mat kijiye….kaam hum dekh lenge….ap plss aaj jayiye aur enjoy kijiye…

Abhi:nehi nehi Sachin..kaam zyada important h….

Tarika:acha?aur main?

Abhi:Tarika..plss baat ko samazne ki kosis karo…..

Freddy:sir plsss…Tarika khud ayi h apke liye…mana mat kijiye…plssss…..

Purvi:sir hum dekh lenge kaam!aap plsss jayiye…..plsss sir…u need a break…

Abhi:thik h..par agar kuch zarurat pade to faren muse call karna….ok?

Sachin:100% ok sir…

Freddy:sir aap log late ho rahe h…..

Abhi went with Tarika…Tarika looked back & Sachin thumbs up to her..she smiled…..

Freddy:yeppieeeeee!plan successful!

Purvi:kaunsa plan?

Sachin(smirk):MASTER PLAN!

Where as Abhirika sat in Tarika's car…Tarika was driving…..

Abhi:waise tumne yun plan kyu banaya outing ka?

Tarika:kuch khaas nehi!bas wo kaam karte karte thak jate h to thora change bhi mil jayega…..kyu tumhe bura laga?

Abhi:are nehi nehi….balki bht acha laga….sachme muse ek break ki zarurat tha…..

Tarika:pata h!

Abhi:kaise?

Tarika:dil se dil ka connection hota h dear….sab ankahi baat ka pata chal jata h….

She switched on the radio…..mild air was touching their faces….

**Tuse milke laga hai ye…**

**Tuse dhoond raha tha main…**

**Tujhme hai kuch aisi subha sa..**

Abhirika looked at each other & smiled…

Abhi:hum ja kahan rahe h?

Tarika:wait…

**Dhadkano me mahi…**

**Saanson me hai mahi…**

**Mahi…mahi…mahi..mahi….**

Abhi was really enjoying this outing….

**Hai muse hai harma…hai tuse hai mera banna…**

**Judke bhi tu muzse judasa….**

**Dil ke bhi tu hai khafasa…..**

**Aja mere bahon me aaja…..**

Tarika:kaisa lag raha hai mausam?

Abhi:bht acha…..bht hi acha Tarika…

Tarika(smile):tum khush hona?

Abhi:haan…bht khush hu,khas karke apke sath..

Tarika(blush):kya Abhi!

**Tuse milke laga hai ye…**

**Tuse dhoond raha tha main…..**

Abhi:nehi sach me..tumhare sath bht sukoon milta h….

Tarika:batien ache karte ho…..

**Tuhi hai meri dil ki tamanna…**

**Terehi yadein har lamha….**

Abhi:sach hi bolta hu main!

Tarika just smiled….

**Mahi mahi….mahi…mahi…mahi…**

**Bas mera tu mahi….**

She stopped the car….it was a star hotel…..

Abhi:Tarika yaha?

Tarika:niche to utro….

Abhirika entered inside the hotel…the hotel was fully decorated with flowers…candles were making the hotel more beautiful….so many couples were sitting there….

Manager:hello mam!hello sir!

Tarika:hi….table no,9…

Manager:your name mam?

Tarika:Tarika….

Manager checked it & they sat on their reserved table…..

Abhi:tumne ye sab pehle se plan ki thi?

Tarika:haan/\kaisa laga?

Abhi:bht acha par tum sure thi ki main ayunga?

Tarika:main apne Abhi ko nehi pehchanti?hmm…

Abhi:right….really love you Tarika….

Tarika:love you too Abhijeet!acha ek min….manager!musics please…..

Manager:yes mam!

They turned on the music….Tarika stood up & went near to him….

Tarika:will you pls dance with me?

Abhi hold his hand….his eyes were sparkling…all the worries & tensions were far away from him..he was ust fully engrossed in the moment….he was enjoying the whole thing with full glow…..

They were dancing…all the others were looking at them happily…..

**Abhi abhi to mile ho…..**

**Abhi na karo chutne ki baat…**

**Abhi abhi to pasand aye ho…**

**Abhi abhi ruthne ki baat…..**

They were mesmorized with each other….

**Hum to hare…mahi aarhe…**

**Moonde naina..neend ti hare….**

Abhi took a rose from the vase & gave it to her…she took it while blushing..

**Teri bazuon me meri chahhate sama hai….**

**Teri dhadkano ko meri dhadkane suna hai…**

They were dancing beautifully…none would say tht one of them is CID inspector Abhijeet & one is Forensic expert…

**Ho subha to bewaja ho….**

**Ki guzre bin tumhare jiski raat….**

All the couples clapped for them…

**Kya sukoon kya joonoon..hum nawa…**

**Hum to hare mahi aarae…mahi aare…**

**Moonde naina neend ti hare..**

Then after finishing dinner they again sat on car…..they were looking so much happy & enjoying each others company….

Tarika:chalo na shopping karte h….

**Kehte hai khuda ne is jahan me sabhi ke liye kisina kisiko hai banaya har kisike liye…**

**Tera milna hai uss rab ka ishara mano…..**

Abhi:haan kyu nehi…chalo na….

**Kuch to hai tuzse raabta…..**

**Kuch to hai tuzse raabta…**

They went to shopping mall…..went to a shop of dresses….

**kaise hum jane hume kya pata..**

**kuch to hai tuzse raabta…..**

Abhi:pehle tum dekhlo…..

**Jinki waja ye hai maanna isske liye…**

Tarika:are tum bhi dekho na….are bhai zara wo shirt dikhayiye….

**Hmm..meherbani jate jate muspe kar gaya…..**

The shopkeeper showed it…

Tarika:wow!Abhi..its really good….plsss yehi lo na…

**Tera nazara mila….roshan sitara mila….**

Abhi who was looking amazingly at her suddenly jerked at her voice..

Abhi:haan..haan…acha h…lo na….

**Tera milna hai uss raab ka ishara mano..**

**Musko banaya hai tere jaise hi kisike liye…**

Tarika:ok….bhaiya ye pack kar dijiye….

Abhi:ap inke liye bhi kuch dikhayiye….

**Kehte hai khuda ne is jahan me sabhi ke liye kisina kisiko hai banaye…**

**Har kisike liye…**

Abhi:Tarika..ye white salwar bht achi h…zara try karlo na…

Tarika:no need Abhi….tumne choose kiya to main ankh moond ka bhi le sakta hu…

**Taqdeer ki kasti wo ko kinara mila…**

Then after shopping they sat on car…

**Sadiyo se tarse hai jaisi zindegi ke liye…**

**Tere sahobat me duyaye hai usike liye….**

Tarika dropped him at his house…..

Abhi:thanks Tarika….aj sachme enjoy kiya.

Tarika:tum khush ho n it's the most important thing for me…..muse bhi bht acha laga aj..tumhe khush dekh kar..

Abhi:ander to aao…

Tarika:mom wait kar rahi hai Abhijeet…kal milte h…bye…good night..

Abhi:ok good night…..pouchkar call kar dena….

She smiled & started car…Abhijeet was watching her way…..her love,innocence,simplicity & concern were clearly seen on her face…..she did all for Abhijeet…..he was feeling happy to have her in life…..he was really like…

Abhi(wishper):Love you Tarika…love you so much!

**Kuch to hai tuzse raabta….kuch to hai tuzse raabta….**

**A/N:HUH!ITS DONE…..PLEASE SAY DID U LIKE IT OR NOT?**

**THANKS FOR READING…..PLSSSSS REVIEW…SRIJA..**


End file.
